Autumn Gem
Autumn Gem, also called Sapphire Joy or Jewel Joy, is a female Crystal Earth pony with a light blue coat, bright pink and purple mane and tail, deep blue eyes, and a cutie mark usually of a plant growth. She has a speaking role in the two-part season three premiere. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named varyingly in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Design Autumn Gem shares her design with Sapphire Joy, "Amberlocks", "Sapphire Rose", "Purple Polish", "Winnow Wind", and Golden Wheat. Depiction in the series .]] Autumn Gem is one of the nine most frequently appearing Crystal Ponies, along with Sapphire Joy, Bright Smile, Crystal Beau, Elbow Grease, Fleur De Verre, Ivory Rook, "Night Knight", and "Rubinstein". She first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 during Princess Celestia's flashback of the Crystal Empire, shown to be in the forced servitude of King Sombra. Later in the episode, she is one of many Crystal Ponies having become depressed as a result of King Sombra's curse. She has a speaking role when Twilight Sparkle and Spike come to her house for information on how to protect the Empire from evil. While Autumn Gem is at the Crystal Faire, she remembers the Crystal Heart, and color returns to her coat and mane. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Autumn Gem has other forms of fun at the Crystal Faire, like partaking of crystal corn and nectar and watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's jousting match. She helps power the Crystal Heart at the end of the episode. Autumn Gem appears at the Crystal Empire train station in Just for Sidekicks, takes part in the cleaning of the Empire and has her mane washed at the spa in Games Ponies Play, and attends Twilight's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. In Flight to the Finish, Autumn Gem appears in the stadium crowd at the Crystal Empire during the Cutie Mark Crusaders' flag-carrying audition. She also appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, watches the eponymous Games in Equestria Games, and is seen in the crowd welcoming the dignitaries in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Autumn Gem briefly appears being freed from King Sombra's mind control. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Storybooks Autumn Gem appears on pages 15, 17, and 18 in the storybook Welcome to the Crystal Empire! Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Autumn Gem appears in episodes 5, Saving the Crystal Empire, and 9, The Crystalling. Software She appears in Hasbro's Friendship Celebration app. My Little Pony (mobile game) Jewel Joy is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Merchandise A pearlescent Playful Ponies toy of Autumn Gem, under Sapphire Joy's name, was shown at the 2016 New York Toy Fair. A mini-figure toy and collector card of Autumn Gem are included in the twenty-second wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Autumn Gem, "She loves picnics with friends." In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Autumn Gem is named "Jewel Joy" on card #38 C, which lists the quote "There's nothing like a thousand year slumber to work up a healthy appetite!" Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Sapphire Joy, Autumn Blaze, Autumn Frost, Lemony Gem, Sapphire Shores, Emerald Gem, Jewel Tone, Green Jewel, Olivine Jewel, Green Gem, Apple Jewel, and Jewel. * * es:Autumn Gem pl:Alaria pt:Jewel Joy Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Fan-named characters